prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi
is the fifth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters. It was released in theaters in Japan on March 16 2013. The Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters made their movie debut. Synopsis The story begins in the Fairy school where they trained fairies and mascots to be future Pretty Cure mascots. Tarte was invited to be the guest speaker and show the class the Pretty Cures and some transformation devices. One of the students, Gureru was jealous of the Pretty Cures and started to make a fuss in the class. He was reprimanded by the teacher and he ran out of the classroom. He later met another classmate, Enen who loved the Pretty Cures but was very shy. They started talking about Pretty Cures when Gureru heard a voice calling to him. They went to cave room and broke the lock. A crystal ball was in the room and it transformed into a shadow of Gureru. The shadow tricked Gureru into luring the Pretty Cures into a trap. Enen was reluctant to join them but he had no choice than following them. Meanwhile, the Pretty Cures from Max Heart to Smile recieved a party invitation to the fairy school and they head out there. The Doki Doki team were having tea when Alice brought some gyoza natto candies, claiming it is banned now. Makoto tried it and it was terrible. Candy called Sharuru through a portal and wondered if they are invited to the party. Mana met Miyuki for the first time, and the Doki Doki team decided to go to the fairy school. Tarte and the teacher got captured by Gray's (Shadow's) spawns where the Pretty Cures who have arrived were turned into crystals and their mascots and henshin items captured. Gray's next target is the Smile team who have just arrived. Enen was sent to steal their Smile Pact but failed. Gray tried to get it instead but was spotted by Reika. The Smile Team transformed and started battling Shadow. However Gray knew their moves by using the Pretty Cure Textbook and countered them. He finally caught hold of their Smile Pact and they de-transformed. Candy escaped and went to find Pop. Gray turned them into crystals and they saw the other teams in the same predicament. Before Miyuki got turned completely, she told Enen to find the Doki Doki team and tell Cure Heart to save everyone. Gureru was proud that he defeated the Pretty Cures but Gray instead wanted to destroy everything and started attacking the school and the students. Gray also infected the Sun panel in the sky and everything turned dark. Gureru asked Gray to stop but instead was attacked by one of Gray's spawns. Enen found the Doki Doki team but he was too scared to tell them anything. Suddenly Enen was running away from the spawn and the Doki Doki team transformed. Gray could not find anything about the Doki Doki Pretty Cure on the textbook and retreated. Gray threw the captured mascots into a waterfall but Mepple managed to break free and call Raquel on his phone. They explained to the Doki Doki team where they are. After learning what has happened, they began to head to the waterfall. However Gray sent spawns to attack them, leaving Gureru and Enen to get there by themselves. They fell off a cliff but Candy and Pop arrived to save them. They found the mascots and breaking the cage with a wooden sword, they rushed to find the captured Pretty Cures. Gray sent more spawns to capture the mascots again and Gureru and Enen felt it was pointless now. But Candy did not give up and cheered on the mascots. Tarte gave everyone a Miracle Light and they cheered for the Pretty Cures and Mascots. The Doki Doki team's health was restored and the mascots arrived to free the Pretty Cures. The captured Pretty Cures were freed and they pushed the Sun panel back before it crashed to the ground. Cure Happy defeated a spawn when it tried to ambush the Doki Doki team. Together they joined the others and started battling the spawns. Cure Black, Cure White, Cure Blossom and Cure Marine fighted Gray. Cure Beat and Cure Passion saved Gureru, Enen and Candy from a spawn. The two of them told them it is all right to express your feelings and make amends. They then joined the others as Enen explained to Gureru the two Cures were once enemies who turned a new leaf and become Pretty Cures. Gray tried to turn the Pretty Cures into crystal but the Miracle Light healed them. Another big spawn appeared in front of the Smile and Doki Doki teams but this time, they were ready. Cure March used 100 March Shots and Cure Sunny used the Sunny Fire with her fist. Cure Rosetta shield them as Cure Beauty and Cure Diamond used their combo attack. Cure Peace and Cure Sword were next. Finally Cure Heart and Cure Happy dealt the final blow. After the Heartcatch team cleared the path of spawns, Gray became a giant spider and attacked the Doki Doki team. They began to struggle with the beams when everyone arrived and pushed the beam back to Gray. Gray was turned back to small, and Gureru faced it. He admitted he was jealous of the Pretty Cures however he realized he was not alone and Enen was beside him. He wanted to make friends with everyone in school and Gray felt the same way too. Gray was touched by Gureru and turned back into a crystal ball. Tarte told Gureru and Enen if they worked hard, they will become the partners of future Pretty Cures. Everyone agreed and they help to restore the land. They finally got a party and everyone enjoyed themselves... Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi Movie-only Characters *Enen *Gureru Villains/Monsters *Gray (Shadow) Secondary characters *Kaoru *Chinen Miyuki *Sakuma Toshiko *Kuroda Rumiko *Sakagami Ayumi Songs *'Pretty Cure ~Eien no Tomodachi~ (2013 Ver.)'- OP Song *'Minna Tomodachi'- Insert Song *'Kono Sora no Mukou'- Movie ED Song Trivia *This is the 2nd All Stars movie featuring some new movie characters who are not villains. *Unlike the first New Stage movie, not all Cures and mascots from every series speak, at least one or more Cure (Fresh, Heartcatch, Suite) and none of the Splash Star and GoGo Cures spoke. The Cures/mascots who spoke from every season is: **Max Heart: All except Pollun and Lulun **Splash Star: None **GoGo: None **Fresh: Passion and Tarte **Heartcatch: Blossom and Marine **Suite: Beat **Smile: All **Doki Doki: All *When the movie begins with the fairies, three mascots are seen jumping on rocks, while the rocks are in water, the same thing is also seen in the opening of Futari wa Pretty Cure, ''and, ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. *This is the second All Stars movie to have the current lead and the previous lead to not make eye contact when they first met, preceeded by Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. *This is the first All Stars movie to have a credits dance have a funny moment in it. At the group shot at the very end, Cure Marine quickly turns to the camera and winks at the audience. *Tarte shouts "KIAI DA!!!" in order to summon the Miracle Light. The shout was taken from Cure Happy, which is uses to power up her Smile Pact to perform Happy Shower. *This is the first movie to have new mascots. *This is the second movie to not have an upgraded version on all Cures. Instead, the Cures use a Special Protection Shield to end the antagonist. *This is likely the second movie that have all of the Cures' transformation scenes. The first was Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. **However, Dual Aurora Wave!, Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!, and Pretty Cure, Love Link! phrases are heard during the transformations. **Both Dual Aurora Wave! and Pretty Cure Metamorphose! are heard from the fairies to transform, but they cannot transform by themselves. *This is the only Pretty Cure movie to begin with most of the pretty cures getting defeated *Right before the Smile Cures recieved their party invitation, Miyuki and Candy were saying part of Cure Peace's introductory speech ''"''Pikapika pikarin jankenpon" while playing Rock-Paper-Scissors. **Whiles Cure Peace's introductory speech can roughly translate to "Sparkling, Glittering, Rock-Paper-Scissors," this can also be seen can a reference to Pokemon. Since Candy is saying "Pikapika pikarin" could be a reference to her voice actess Ōtani Ikue, who voices Pikachu as well. Also Miyuki is voiced by Fukuen Misato, who voices Mijumaru/Oshawott in the Japanese Version. External Links Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Official Site Merchandise Please refer to main page Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Merchandise for more. Gallery Video Opening Ending }} Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies